The Return of Warp
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon learning that Warp is still alive; Rock tries to find a way to defeat his old mentor once and for all, but finds it very hard when he is reveal to now be made of liquid metal.
1. Guess Who's Back From the Dead

In the Galactic Federation capital of Planet Turo; Rock was walking around the entire building.

He walked by a statue of Warp before stopping in his tracks and walked back to it before looking at it.

The meerkat looked at a plaque that said 'Warp Ness; Excellent Soldier and Drill Sergeant'.

Rock sighed as the Grand Councilwoman appeared and looked at the statue.

"He was indeed one of the best agents we had, despite his corruption later on in life, he still was a valuable asset that will be missed." said Grand Councilwoman.

"I know, I just can't believe that he was in cahoots with Vilgax the whole time and that we're keeping everyone in the dark about what really happened with him and his corruption." said Rock.

"It's for the best, we keep this between ourselves, we keep our jobs." Grand Councilwoman said before walking off.

Rock kept on looking at the statue before walking off himself.

Later; he was in his apartment sitting at a table as Jaime appeared with plates of mashed potatoes, ribs, and peas.

The scarab wearing hero placed one of the plates in front of Rock.

"Here we go, dinner's ready." said Jaime.

He then sat down at the table as well before digging into the peas.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting better and better at cooking." said Jaime.

He noticed Rock was only staring at his food.

Jaime became confused.

"What's wrong?" said Jaime.

"Nothing." said Rock.

"You can lie to Jaime, but you can't lie to me pal." said Khaji Da.

Rock sighed.

"Still thinking about what happened on that planet, and having to keep it under wraps from the entire United Galactic Federation." said Rock.

"I see." said Khaji Da.

"Dude, it was probably for the best that the federation doesn't know about it." said Jaime.

"I know, but I can't believe that I had to kill Warp for his treason. Maybe things would be better if he were still alive and not working for Vilgax." said Rock.

"Oh sure, it's not like Warp'll come back to life and want vengeance on you." said Khaji Da, "What're the odds of that actually happening?"

Meanwhile on the same jungle planet Rock explored a while back; Vilgax's destroyed hideout was still reduced to rubble.

But a ton of crumbling sounds were heard before some of the rubble was pushed up into the air.

Then a figure emerged from the rubble before walking off.

The figure walked over to a lake and looked into the water to see it's reflection, revealing it was Warp who was now very burnt up.

"Wha, what has happened to me?" said Warp.

He looked at his stubby arms to see no hands.

"My hands, my hands have been taken away." said Warp.

He became mad.

"That no good Rock, I taught him everything he knows, and he uses my teachings against me. I'll kill him." said Warp.

He walked back to the destroyed hideout and kicked some rubble away to see some mechanical hands.

He stuck his arms onto them before lifting his arms up and looking at the hands.

"This won't do at all, if only I could make them more interesting." said Warp.

Then some type of liquid metal from his arms appeared before surrounding the mechanical hands and turning into organic like hands.

Warp became shocked.

"Liquid metal? That magma I fell into must have actually been molten copper." said Warp.

He smirked.

"Which means that my entire body is now like liquid metal. Rock better be careful around me now." said Warp.

He chuckled.

The next day on Earth; Rock was in only a pair of green swim shorts and walked out of a locker room and towards a hot tub before sitting in it.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." said Rock.

He flipped a switch on the tub, making the bubbles appear as Sam in a turquoise one piece swimsuit appeared.

She giggled.

"How's the community pool hot tub?" said Sam.

"Relaxing." said Rock.

Sam climbed into the tub and sat down.

She smiled.

"Ooh yeah, that's good." said Sam.

"I know right? The community pool made a good point to put this here." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Yep." said Sam.

She then became shocked.

"Something's touching my leg." said Sam.

"That's my foot, trying to play footsie. Should I not?" said Rock.

Sam groaned.

"Pardon, maybe I should just play it with someone I'm not in a relationship with." said Rock.

Sam giggled.

"You tease." Sam said before tackling Rock.

The two hugged each other before leaning towards each other.

But a beeping sound was heard and Rock looked at his watch.

"Oh boy, I've got to take this, work and all, see you tonight." said Rock.

"You better." said Sam.

Rock kissed Sam on the cheek before climbing out of the tub and entering the locker room.

He tapped a button on his watch.

"I'm here, what is it?" said said Rock.

A split screen appeared and the Grand Councilwoman was on the other side.

"There's been some suspicious activity on that jungle planet you had your first field mission on, I need you to go there and investigate." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock became shocked.

"What, you want me to return to the planet where all my problems started?" said Rock.

"Exactly. There's a life reading on that planet." said Grand Councilwoman.

"There hasn't been any readings on that planet since Vilgax left." said Rock, "And there's no way that Warp could still be alive, I saw him falling into the hot magma myself."

"But now someone's walking about in the woods. If Warp's still alive and on that planet, then we need to make sure he doesn't come back and expose our own corruption." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock sighed.

"That day after Warp's funeral, we swore we'd never talk about covering up the incident to anyone in the Federation, seems like that ship has sailed. I can't just returned to the planet, the whole incident traumatized me." said Rock.

The Grand Councilwoman sighed.

"I know how you feel about everything, but I did you a favor by covering Wrap's death and corruption up, and even made that planet off limits, now's the time to return that favor." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock nodded.

"I understand." Rock said before pushing a button on his watch, making the split screen to Grand Councilwoman's side disappear.

He sighed and walked under a hand dryer before turning it on.


	2. Coming to a Conclusion

On the jungle planet; Rock's ship landed in the middle of the jungle before a door opened up.

Rock emerged from it in his armor.

He looked at the surroundings and sighing.

"Wish I didn't have to come back here." said Rock.

Then McGee exited the ship.

"Now this is an interesting planet, better see the sights and-"McGee said before Rock put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back in the ship, confusing him.

"Stay here, this is something I've got to do on my own." said Rock.

He walked off as McGee sat down at a table that Gretchen, Meek, and Luna were sitting up.

"Why does he look down about this?" said McGee.

"Dude, this planet is bringing back so many memories, he's not to proud about returning." said Luna.

"What's the full story?" said Gretchen.

"Well, it's kind of like this, before he even came to Earth and was assigned to it." said Meek.

Later; the whole story came out, much to the shock of McGee and Gretchen.

"He killed his mentor on this very planet?" said Gretchen.

"Dang." Said McGee.

"Yep, the whole incident traumatized him greatly, it traumatized him so much that the only other person who knew about it was the Grand Councilwoman, Rock's boss. She swore to keep it a secret." said Meek.

"I still can't believe that Rock lost an eye. I mean, I always thought he just had the emo hair because it looked good on him." said McGee.

"Oh he still has that eye, just can't see through it." said Luna.

Gretchen scoffed.

"As if." said Gretchen.

Meek pulled out his phone and showed a photo of Rock with his bad eye exposed.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" McGee and Gretchen screamed.

McGee was so scared he ran out the ship screaming.

He went to a stream of water and stopped screaming before pulling out a dixie cup and dipping it in the water before drinking some of it.

"Oooh, that's good planet water." said McGee.

He resumed screaming before returning to the ship.

"There's one thing I don't get." said McGee.

"What?" said Luna.

"Why'd we have to bring these four along?" McGee said while pointing to Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Joey, and Pauline.

"We're bored." said Joey.

"Nothing to do." said Pauline.

"Me and Mighty are just here for character development." said Ray.

"Yeah, we only appeared in one fic so far." said Mighty.

McGee nodded.

"Okay, but why join the mission?" said McGee.

"I just wanted to see outer space." said Ray.

"You wouldn't last one minute on another planet." said Gretchen.

Ray chuckled.

"Is that a bet? Okay then, I dare you to act like a regular girl for the entire fanfic, in fact, I triple dog dare you." said Ray.

Everyone minus McGee and Gretchen gasped in shock.

Then in a flash of lightning, Gretchen was gone.

McGee became shocked and glared at the flying squirrel.

"What'd you do that for?" said McGee.

"What?" said Ray.

"You just got rid of Gretchen." said McGee.

Ray scoffed.

"She'll be fine, unless she refuses the dare I gave him." said Ray.

In the Dare Cerberus's home; Gretchen was looking at Dare Cerberus.

"You have been triple dog dared." said the left head.

"You may accept the dare." said the right head.

"Or forever live here with the McDerrmots." said the middle head.

Gretchen looked at the family.

"Do I have to choose between this family and the dare?" said Gretchen.

"Yeah, that's how it goes." said the middle head.

"I accept the dare." said Gretchen.

Then another flash of lighting appeared, making Gretchen return before she glared at Ray.

"I triple dog dare you to explore the planet on your own." said Gretchen.

Ray then appeared in the Dare Cerberus's home and the dog was in a bath tub.

The dog noticed it.

"Oh come on, at this time?" said the right head.

Ray shook his head.

"I'm just going to say it, I accept the dare." said Ray.

He then returned to the ship before exiting it and running off.

With Rock; he approached the ruins of Vilgax's hideout.

He sighed.

"Well, better look around and see if Warp really is dead." said Rock.

He walked around the area.

He lifted a boulder up and pulled out a flip phone like device which scanned the area under the boulder.

"Nothing yet." said Rock.

Little did he know was that Warp was watching everything from a distance with a pair of binoculars.

Warp chuckled.

"Yes that's right, stay in those ruins and try and find evidence of me being alive, why I reveal what happened to me." said Warp.

He put the binoculars down and walked over to a stream of water before looking at his reflection.

"I wonder." said Warp.

He then managed to make his skin melt before changing to look like Rock.

He smirked.

"I can change my shape to look like others." said Warp.

He laughed.

"Looks like I'll be returning to the Federation sooner then expected." said Warp.

He walked off.

Back at Rock's ship; the others were sitting around the ship.

"It's been a half hour." said Mighty.

Everyone nodded.

"Is he going to be done real soon?" said Pauline.

"He better be, cause I'm running out of poster paper for these time cards." Joey said before holding up a time card that said '30 minutes later'.

Everyone looked at the poster.

"Nice work." said Meek.

"Thanks." said Joey.

Meek then laid down on a couch.

"Draw me like one of your French girls." said Meek.

But then Warp still disguised as Rock appeared.

"I'm back." Warp said sounding like Rock.

**Interview Gag**

Warp in his regular form chuckled.

"This'll be great, infiltrate the federation as Rock, reveal myself to the entire council, expose Rock for whatever lie he made about my disappearance, regain my job, then sell all the Galactic Federation info to Vilgax for a huge profit. This is going to be awesome." said Warp.

**End Interview Gag**

"Well it's about time." said Joey.

"You find any evidence about Warp?" said Luna.

"Nope, I can conclude that he's dead." said Warp.

Luna nodded.

"Okay then, let's get you back to the Galactic Federation capital." said Luna.

Warp went to the main chair and started up the ship before flying it away.

Ray who was on a tree noticed it and became shocked.

"Hey, hey wait, you forgot about me." said Ray.

He groaned.

"Well shit, looks like I'm stuck here." said Ray.

He jumped off the tree and started gliding around.

Back with Rock; he was looking around the destroyed building.

He groaned.

"Nothing, I can't even get one shred of evidence." said Rock.

He heard a cheering sound and looked up to see Ray gliding before putting his arms together and landing on the ground.

"Sticks the landing." said Ray.

Rock became confused.

"What're you doing here?" said Rock.

"Well I was triple dog dared by that Gretchen chick to explore this planet after I triple dog dared her to act like a regular girl." said Ray.

Rock whistled.

"Wow, people never learn." said Rock.

"But anyways, I was exploring when the ship took off. Have a feeling that you left me behind and won't realize it until you get to the Federation." said Ray.

He then became confused.

"Hey wait a minute, if you're here, then who's flying your ship?" said Ray.

Rock became shocked.

"No, it can't be." said Rock.

He tapped his watch.

"Rock to United Galactic Federation headquarters, come in, over." said Rock.

But the re was no response.

"Dammit, this planet isn't even in Galactic Federation jurisdiction." said Rock.

Ray shook his head.

"Why would you agree to come to this planet if the Galactic Federation isn't supposed to be here?" said Ray.

Rock lifted the flying squirrel up by his neck.

"Listen, we need to find something of use to get off this planet and back to headquarters to stop Warp, and if you've got a problem with how things are going right now, then you can stay here and get out of my way." said Rock.

Ray nodded.

"Okay." said Ray.

Rock set Ray down.

Ray sighed.

"So what now?" said Ray.

"First, we find something mechanical that we can hopefully use to get off this planet. Luckily, I may know where to search first." said Rock.

He ran off.

Ray was confused.

"Say what now?" He asked and followed.


	3. Warp is Rock

On Planet Turo; Rock's spaceship landed on the planet.

The doors opened up and Warp still disguised as Rock emerged from it.

He chuckled.

"Perfect." Warp said in his regular voice, "Time to get to work."

He turned to the ship.

"You guys go back to whatever planet you came from, I've got some very important business to take care of." Warp said in Rock's voice.

He walked off, leaving the passengers confused.

"Is it me, or is Rock acting different then usual?" said McGee.

"I noticed that when he failed to notice that my best friend wasn't on the ship." said Mighty.

McGee nodded.

"I'll follow him. I need to ask him something anyway." Said McGee.

"Okay, but I've got a hunch that something's up." Meek said before pushing the star icon on his gauntlet, making his armor appear, "Better check some stuff out."

He and McGee left the ship.

"So, what now?" said Pauline.

"No idea, just wait and see what happens." said Luna.

Gretchen looked around and saw something.

"Hey a pretty gem." said Gretchen.

She ran off, leaving the others confused.

"I think that dare Ray gave to Gretchen is affecting her greatly." said Joey.

"How so?" asked Luna.

"Probably because she's anything but sugary sweet." said Joey.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." said Luna.

Back on the jungle planet; Rock and Ray approached some type of cave.

"Here we are." said Rock.

Ray became confused.

"This is supposed to be of help for us?" said Ray.

"Yep, the thing that I'm looking for is in here." said Rock.

The two entered the cave and Rock pulled out a flashlight before turning it on and aiming it all over the place before shining it on something.

"There it is." said Rock.

He had the light shined on the same squid bot he battled after showing up on the planet.

Ray became shocked.

"Whoa." said Ray.

"Yep, I stored this thing in here after the whole Warp incident." said Rock.

Ray nodded.

"Nice, using the old noggin." said Ray.

"I know." said Rock.

He walked over to the bot before opening it up and looking all over the place.

"Still in perfect condition." said Rock.

"How long will it take to get this thing running?" said Ray.

"Hopefully an hour." said Rock.

Ray became shocked.

"A whole hour?" said Ray.

"Hey, this is level four Galactic Federation technology." said Rock.

Ray did some thinking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me, I've got some gliding to do." Ray said before walking out of the cave.

Rock shook his head before getting to work on the bot.

Back on Planet Turo; Warp was walking around the entire planet.

He smirked.

"Things sure haven't changed much since I was gone." Warp said in his regular voice.

**Interview Gag**

Warp was in his regular form

"Be damned if I had to return here and find that I was welcomed back with open arms if I were arrested." said Warp.

**End Interview Gag**

Warp then saw a statue of himself.

"At least they got my good side." said Warp.

He then laughed.

"I've always looked good." said Warp.

The Grand Councilwoman then appeared next to Warp.

"How'd the investigation go?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"I found no evidence to Warp being alive whatsoever, just an alien life form that was stranded, managed to get it back to it's planet safe and sound." Warp said in Rock's voice.

The Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"Gotcha." said Grand Councilwoman.

"Yep, no way anyone could have survived that lava." said Warp.

"True, it would take a miracle for that to happen." said Grand Councilwoman.

She walked off as Warp chuckled.

"How true that is." Warp said under his breath.

Meek and McGee who were watching everything became confused.

"I don't like the looks of this, he's way off to be acting like himself." said Meek.

"Better see if it is him just to be certain." said McGee.

He started to walk off, but was pulled back by Meek.

"I think it's better that I do it, besides, I've got good deductive skills." said Meek.

He walked to Warp as Gretchen appeared with a ton of jewelry.

"Did I miss anything?" said Gretchen.

McGee turned to the Gretch and became shocked.

"Not as much as I missed apparently." said McGee.

Meek then stood by Warp.

"Nice statue of Warp, isn't it?" said Meek.

"Definitely." said Warp.

Meek did some thinking before smirking.

"If you ask me, I don't see why anyone would build a statue of some dead guy that not many people knew." said Meek.

Warp scoffed.

"I could think of some reasons. One of them being that he's way more handsome then me." said Warp.

"How's it going Warp?" said Meek

Warp became shocked.

"Oh shit, how'd you figure me out?" Warp said in his real voice.

"Because the Rock I know has a high opinion about himself, and he would never talk about the whole incident out of the blue like that. He swore to never talk about it." said Meek.

Warp growled.

"So you have me figured better then I figured you, what are you going to do about it?" said Warp.

"Nothing." said Meek.

He had a hand on his phone before pushing the send icon on it without Warp noticing about it.

McGee heard a vibrating sound and pulled his phone out to see a text from Meek saying 'Get back to the ship, return to Earth, and bring Sam Sharp with you. This guy isn't Rock, it's his mentor who is still alive.'

McGee became shocked.

"Okay, we've got to go back to Earth." said McGee, "That guy is a phony."

Gretchen looked at the text.

"Good call, wouldn't want these gems to get ruined before anything go wrong." said Gretchen.

McGee groaned.

"This is going to be a whole thing again." said McGee.


	4. Meek Vs Warp

Back on Rock's ship; Luna, Mighty, Joey, and Pauline were still waiting in the ship.

"How long has it been?" said Mighty.

"About 45 minutes." Joey said while looking at a title card that said '45 minutes later'.

"Wanna watch a video?" asked Mighty.

"Maybe." said Joey.

Mighty pulled out an iPad and started watching a video with Joey.

"Gaston's tears cure cancer, but he hasn't cried once in his life." Mighty said.

Joey chuckled.

"Good one." said Joey.

The two saw another joke.

"Gaston is currently suing NBC, claiming that Law and Order are trademarked names of his fists." said Joey.

The two started laughing.

"Oh man, that's good." said Mighty.

McGee and Gretchen then appeared in the ship.

"Okay, we got to make a round trip to Earth and back here." said McGee.

His girlfriend nodded.

"Yeah, and I've got to keep anything form happening to these gems." said Gretchen.

The others became shocked.

"Sheesh, how'd you get all those gems?" said Pauline.

"No time, we got to return to Earth." said McGee.

Luna started up the ship and flew it off.

Back with Meek and Warp; the two were walking around the planet.

"You may have a ton of people fooled, but not me, I'll expose you for who you are." said Meek.

"Even at the cost of exposing Rock and Grand Councilwoman for their lies and at the possibility of the two losing their jobs?" said Warp.

"A risk I'm willing to take if it means keeping the universe safe from you." said Meek.

Warp chuckled.

"You've got so much potential kid, I can see why you and Rock are friends." said Warp.

"Yeah, well you'll never know how close we are." said Meek.

He held his right arm up before firing a red laser at Warp.

But the evil mentor made a hole appear through him, making the laser go through it.

The laser stopped firing.

"That the best you got? My turn." said Warp.

He turned his right hand into a sledgehammer before hitting Meek in the chest with it, sending him flying into a wall.

Meek groaned and looked up to see Warp leaping towards him before moving out of the way.

Warp is mad.

"How dare you." said Warp.

He ran towards Meek who then pulled a bo staff out from his armor and clashed it with the hammer.

"You think you can stop me? I'm made out of liquid metal." said Warp.

Meek smirked.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Meek.

He resumed clashing his staff with Warp's hammer.

"Your new power is being liquid metal, not indestructible, that means you've got a weakness now right?" said Meek.

Warp growled and swung his hammer towards Meek's head, only for the meerkat to move out of the way.

The meerkat then held his right hand up and fired a blue laser at the hammer hand, freezing it in ice.

Warp became shocked.

"I knew it, liquid metal can still be frozen." said Meek.

He fired a repulsor ray at the frozen hand, destroying it.

Warp is more shocked.

"No this can't be." He said.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Meek said before punching Warp across the face.

Warp growled before he turned his left hand into an ax and swung it at Meek who just blocked it with his right arm.

"If you wanted to die so hardly all you had to do was 'Ax'." Warp said

Meek pushed the ax off his arm before kicking Warp across the face.

"It's people like you that make this universe a terrible place." said Meek.

Warp growled before turning his ax hand into a mallet and punching Meek really hard, sending him flying far away.

Then there was an explosion far off as well.

Warp walked over to the explosion and saw it cleared off, revealing a skeleton in Meek's armor.

The evil mentor chuckled.

"He wasn't so tough after all." said Warp.

He walked off but failed to notice that Meek out of his armor approached the armor and skeleton.

He grabbed the gauntlet part.

"Armor, power down." said Meek.

The entire armor went back into the gauntlet.

He took the gauntlet off the skeleton.

Meek sighed.

"Well, that was intense." said Meek.

He slipped the gauntlet back on his arm.

He smiled.

"Should buy me some time to warn the Grand Councilwoman." said Meek.

He ran off.

Back on the jungle planet; Rock was outside the cave doing some work on the squid bot he found.

Ray then appeared before landing on the ground.

"Done yet?" said Ray.

"Another five minutes." said Rock.

Ray groaned.

"I should have just stayed home and watched hours of My Hero Academia. At least I got tons of adrenaline rushes from watching that." said Ray.

He clenched a fist.

"Go beyond, plus, ultra." said Ray.

He chuckled.

"Sure beats One Punch Man." said Ray.

He looked around and looked at a standing tree before walking to it and started punching it.

"This should keep me occupied for a while. I already saw the entire planet while gliding." said Ray.

Five minutes later; Rock finished working on the squid bot.

"There, finished." said Rock.

Ray who was still punching the tree which now had a huge chunk of it gone turned to Rock.

"It's about time, I was running out of tree to punch." said Ray.

The tree then tipped over before falling to the ground, shocking the meerkat and flying squirrel.

"You spent five minutes punching a tree in the weakest point non stop until it tipped over?" said Rock.

Ray turned to the knocked over tree and chuckled.

"Whoa, talk about knocking on wood, am I right?" said Ray.

Rock looked at Ray.

"What, I can't make a joke after doing the craziest thing ever? I'm a flying squirrel, it's how I cope." said Ray.

Rock nodded.

"Can't argue with that logic." said Rock.

He and Ray entered the bot before Rock flipped some switches.

The bot powered up.

"Alright, let's fly." said Rock.

He then flew the ship off.


	5. Reunion of Student and Mentor

With the Grand Councilwoman; she was sitting in an office looking out a huge window as Meek entered panting from exhaustion.

The Grand Councilwoman turned to Meek.

"Whoo...so far...should have...flown...in armor." said Meek.

Grand Councilwoman became confused.

'What's this about?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"Give me a minute...to catch my breath." said Meek.

He continued panting before stopping.

The Grand Council Woman was confused

"What's this about?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"You were talking to Rock earlier right?" said Meek.

The Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"Yeah." said Grand Councilwoman.

"Well it wasn't him, it was Warp posing as him." said Meek.

Grand Councilwoman became shocked.

"What?" she said.

But then they were pinned to a wall by some liquid metal.

The two looked up to see Warp in his regular form with his left hand holding them.

He held his right hand up before it regenerated.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" said Warp.

Meek is mad.

"You won't get away with this." said Meek.

"I already have." said Warp.

He pushed a button on a keyboard before chuckling.

"Now the truth to what happened on that planet is out in the open." said Warp.

He then laughed.

"You cold hearted freak." said Meek.

"If I had known about your corruption to begin with, I would have made sure the entire council fired you." said Grand Councilwoman.

Warp is mad.

"Well you won't be around much longer to make that decision." said Warp.

Back on Earth; Sam was sitting in an apartment watching My Hero Academia.

"How do people enjoy this stuff?" said Sam, "This just seems like Sky High as an anime."

A knocking sound was heard.

Sam paused the show and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sam.

"Luna." said a voice.

Sam opened the door to see Luna's group.

Sam became shocked.

"Yes?" said Sam.

"We need you're help." said Mighty.

Sam became confused.

"With what?" said Sam.

"Meek has a feeling that Warp is still alive and posing as Rock and needs someone to confirm it." said McGee.

Sam became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Sam.

McGee frowned.

"Yeah, Rock's mentor is still kicking and could be posing as him." said McGee.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

"And I managed to get a ton of rings, earrings, and necklaces." said Gretchen.

Sam became confused.

"What's up with her?" said Sam.

"She was triple dog dared by Ray the Flying Squirrel." said Joey.

Sam became shocked.

"To do what?" said Sam.

"To be girly girly for the whole fic." said Pauline.

Back on Turo; Meek and Grand Councilwoman were still pinned to the wall by Warp's liquid metal while the villain was out of the room.

Meek tried to stuggle out, but couldn't.

"Come on you." said Meek.

"Don't try and struggle, we're stuck here." said Grand Councilwoman.

"Maybe, but I've got some tricks up my sleeve. Armor, switch repulsor rays from non lethal projectiles to cryokenisis projectiles." said Meek.

Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"Okay." said Grand Councilwoman.

The liquid metal then started to become frosty before Meek managed to break out of it.

"Repulsor rays back to default." said Meek.

He went to a table before sitting down and doing work on a computer.

The Grand Councilwoman became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"Trying to find anything that we might be able to use to stop Warp." said Meek.

He then smirked.

"Well what do we have here?" said Meek.

Grand Councilwoman became confused.

"What?" said Grand Councilwoman.

Meek pushed a button on the keyboard, revealing Rock's armor.

"According to this, Warp's armor which is now Rock's has a nanotechnology feature that could make anything appear, from a grappling hook to jet boosters." said Meek, "But Warp managed to lock it before the Vilgax incident."

Grand Councilwoman nodded.

"Yes I see." She said.

Meek then looked at Grand Councilwoman.

"I may have a idea that could work." He said.

"What is it?" asked Grand Councilwoman

"If Rock does show up here, I just might be able to use my gauntlet to unlock the nanotechnology inside of Rock's armor." said Meek.

Grand Councilwoman is shocked.

"And that's going to work?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"It will, otherwise I don't know what else I'll do." said Meek.

With Warp; he was walking towards a statue of Rock in his armor.

He chuckled.

"Well, what do we have hear? A statue of my old student who betrayed me." said Warp.

He turned one of his hands into a hammer before hitting the statue, destroying it.

"Not my concern anymore." said Warp.

But then the squid bot appeared floating in the air before Rock jumped out of it and landed on the ground.

"This ends now Warp." said Rock.

Warp turned to Rock and smirked.

"Rock, buddy, it's been a while. You sure look different, did you get a haircut?" said Warp.

Rock glared at his mentor.

"Only because you took away my eye." said Rock.

He flipped his emo hair out of the way, revealing his bad eye.

Warp cringed at that.

"I'll admit that it's a little unsettling to be looking at that eye after all this time." said Warp, "But hey, it suits you."

Rock was still glaring.

"You know what, why don't we make a deal? You go to whatever planet you're now living on, and I just might see to it that you keep your job. I already exposed everything." said Warp.

"I don't make deals with scum like you." said Rock.

Warp became mad.

"You made a big mistake son." said Warp.

He launched his mallet hand to Rock and hit him, sending him crashing into a wall.

The meerkat groaned.

"Damn, this guy is tough, tougher then when I last fought him. I'd better keep my distance." said Rock.

He started to run off.

"Come out come out wherever you are Rock, you know you can't hide from me." said Warp.


	6. Student Vs Mentor

Rock's ship landed on Planet Turo before opening up and the others walked out of it.

"Okay, we need to find Rock and see if it is him or if it's actually Warp posing as him." said Luna.

"Yeah, but what's with that?" said Sam.

She pointed to the squid bot that Rock used.

Everyone noticed it.

"I have no idea." said Joey.

Then Ray exited the ship with a frozen yogurt and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm, chocolate." said Ray.

The others became shocked.

"Ray?" said Mighty.

"Is he eating fro-yo?" said McGee.

Ray groaned.

"Oh sure, don't even bother asking the flying squirrel why he was in a robot that was fixed up to be a small two person space ship." Ray said sarcastically.

"Right, what were you doing in there other then me triple dog daring you to spend time in a jungle?" said Gretchen.

"Rock managed to find this thing and turned it into a space ship, then managed to fly over to this planet and is now fighting this guy who I can assume is Warp." said Ray.

Gretchen became shocked and her jaw dropped.

McGee moved her jaw back in place.

"You sure about that?" said McGee.

"Yep, positive." said Ray.

"Just out of curiosity, how'd you get a fro-yo?" said McGee.

"Oh I had Rock build a frozen yogurt dispenser in this bot." said Ray, "They're really tasty."

Back with Rock and Warp; the two were still battling each other.

Warp then turned both his hands into hammers before swinging to strike Rock who just grabbed each of the hands.

"You call yourself a warrior? You're not even fit to wear my armor." said Warp.

"At least I wear it with honor." said Rock.

He then smirked.

"And I'm proud of it." said Rock.

"What is honor anyways? Just a word that has no meaning." said Warp.

He then kicked Rock really hard.

The meerkat groaned.

"ROCK!" yelled a voice.

Warp heard it and chuckled.

"This should be interesting." said Warp.

He then changed his shape to look like Rock before grabbing one of Rock's feet and lied on the ground with Rock's foot on his chest.

Then Luna's group appeared.

"Oh thank goodness, stop this guy, he's nuts." Warp said in Rock's voice.

"Don't listen to him, it's Warp, he's just shaped like me." said Rock.

"He's lying, he can't be trusted." said Warp.

Joey groaned.

"Oh great, now how're we supposed to tell them apart? We can't get to close because one of them might harm us." said Joey.

"Question is, which one is which?" said McGee.

Then Meek in his armor appeared landing on the ground.

"I can answer that. The real deal is the only one who is wearing armor with an upgrade that needs to be unlocked." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

A holographic keyboard then appeared over Meek's gauntlet before he started typing stuff down.

"What is this upgrade?" said Gretchen.

"You'll see." said Meek.

He continued typing stuff down.

"Come on, come on." said Meek, "Got to unlock the nanotechnology."

Warp then turned his left hand into a giant fist.

Meek then finished up typing.

"Done." said Meek.

Warp got ready to punch Rock, only for the meerkat to cross his arms, causing some type of shield to appear in front of him before being punched and sent flying back a bit.

The evil mentor became shocked.

"No, it can't be. I locked that feature." said Warp.

Rock saw the shield and became confused as it disappeared.

"What was that, how'd that shield get there?" said Rock.

"Nanotechnology Rock, your suit had it before you started wearing it." said Meek.

Rock looked at his right hand before it turned into a sword.

The meerkat chuckled.

"Sweet." said Rock.

Warp growled.

"I should have destroyed that suit a long time ago. Looks like I'll be able to by way of two birds with one stone." said Warp.

He ran towards Rock and started pushing him towards an edge before the two fell down it.

Everyone became shocked.

"Dibs on his suit of armor." said Ray.

Mighty punched his best friend across the face.

Rock and Warp continued falling down before landing on the ground.

The two groaned and stood up.

"You've always been persistent, that's why I took a shine to you boy." said Warp.

Rock held his right hand up before it turned into a battle ax.

"But you won't be able to stop me, not even with my armor that's now once more infused with nanotechnology." said Warp.

"Let's test that theory." said Rock.

The two ran towards each other as Warp turned both his hands into swords and started clashing them with Rock's ax hand.

Warp then turned one of his hands into a huge fist before punching Rock really hard, sending him flying towards a plastic pool full of some type of liquid.

But the meerkat regained his footing before looking into the pool.

He grabbed a stone and threw it into the pool before a ton of smoke emerged.

"Hydrophloric acid?" said Rock.

Warp then appeared and pinned Rock to the ground with his own sword hand.

"Water, now that should be interesting to drown you in." said Warp.

He got ready to stab Rock, but the meerkat moved out of the way before he could be stabbed, causing the sword to go into the acid instead.

Then some steam appeared, making Warp scream and pull his hand out.

"No, it hurts, what is this stuff?" said Warp.

Rock chuckled.

"Hydrophloric acid, a type of liquid that can melt literally anything, including metal." said Rock.

Warp became shocked.

"What?" said Warp.

"But the only thing it can't melt is plastic." said Rock.

Warp started to run off, but Rock held his ax hand up before it turned into some type of cannon.

"FREEZE RAY!" yelled Rock.

He then fired a beam at Warp which froze him from the neck down.

The meerkat then walked over to Warp and started pushing him towards the pool.

"No, no Rock, don't. Please, show mercy. You go through with this, you'll be no better then me." said Warp.

Rock smirked.

"I'm learning to live with a lot of things." said Rock.

He then pushed Warp into the acid pool.

The mentor screamed as he started melting before fully going into the pool.

Steam emerged from the acid.

Rock sighed before looking at his cannon hand before it turned back to his regular hand.

"This is going to take some time to get used to." said Rock.

He sat down on a bench as the others appeared and Sam sat down next to him.

"You the real Rock?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I am." said Rock.

"The day we started going out with each other, where was the first place we went to on the first date?" said Sam.

"Dairy Queen." said Rock.

Sam smiled.

"It is you." Sam said before hugging Rock.

The meerkat became shocked before smiling and hugging her back.

"Well at least we know he's the real Rock. He would never have told anyone evil about his personal life." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"Yep, smart." said Pauline.

"I still don't get any of his belongings." said Ray.

Mighty punched his friend across the face.


	7. Under Suspension

The next day on Earth; Jaime was in his apartment as Rock entered wearing a business suit.

"So, how was your hearing?" said Jaime.

"Well I did manage to keep from being fired." said Rock.

"Good, good." said Jaime.

"But I'm under two week suspension without pay." said Rock.

Jaime became shocked.

"Wow, okay." said Jaime.

"But I can still keep the suit." said Rock.

"That's good to hear, besides, it is great to hear that the suit can now give you access to it's nanotechnology." said Jaime.

Khaji Da scoffed.

"Please, I'm way more better then that cheap suit of armor." said Khaji Da.

Jamie laughed.

"Perhaps you are." said Jaime, "But Rock has better fighting skills then me. Even though I'm being trained by Black Canary."

Rock walked into his room before exiting in his everyday clothes.

"Well, I got to go, promised Sam that I'd make up for not being able to show up last night." said Rock.

"Okay, enjoy yourself." said Jaime.

Rock walked out of the apartment.

"I can take him with nanotechnology." said Khaji Da.

Back with Rock; he walked out of his apartment building.

He looked up at the skies to see a ton of stars, and saw some of them that were shaped like Warp.

"As much as I'd hate to say this, even though you did try to kill me, you still shaped me into the man that I am today, and I'm grateful for that Warp." Rock said as Sam appeared and saw everything.

Sam nodded.

"He really was a big influence on your life, wasn't he?" said Sam.

"Yeah, he was." said Rock.

"Still have your job?" said Sam.

"Two week suspension. The Grand Councilwoman however was allowed to keep her job because the council couldn't find anyone else like her that can fill her shoes." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

"No I mean that literally, have you seen her legs?" asked Rock, "It's like she has shoes custom made."

"Can't argue with that logic." said Sam.

"I even managed to make some upgrades to my armor besides the nanotechnology stuff I just found out about." said Rock.

"Such as." said Sam.

Rock stepped back and crossed his arms before splitting them apart quickly, making his armor appear over his clothes, much to Sam's shock.

"Whoa, cool." said Sam.

"Yeah, I know, now I don't have to spin my belt buckle all the time whenever I need to suit up." said Rock, "What a hassle that was."

He crossed his arms again before splitting them apart quickly, making the armor disappear.

"That will take some time to get used to." said Sam.

"I know." said Rock.


End file.
